1. Field
The disclosed concept relates generally to fastener tool and, more particularly, to fastener tools, such as screw drivers. The disclosed concept also relates to feeder assemblies for fastener tools. The disclosed concept further relates to methods of using a fastener tool.
2. Background Information
Fastener tools such as, for example and without limitation, screw drivers, and automatic feeder assemblies for feeding fasteners (e.g., without limitation, screws) thereto, are generally well known.
Typically, the feeder assembly transfers the screws, for example, from a hopper or other suitable container wherein the screws are randomly disposed in bulk, and arranges them into an aligned configuration in a single column for delivery to the screw driver. The screw driver includes a nose assembly having a driver bit. The aligned screws are delivered, one-by-one, to the nose assembly via a hose or track. The screw driver is then employed to drive the screw into a corresponding work piece to perform the desired fastening function. More specifically, the nose assembly receives and holds the screw below the driver bit. Then, when the driver bit is lowered, it engages the screw and the nose assembly opens up to allow the screw to engage and be driven into the work piece.
Before the fasteners are sent through the hose or track, they must be oriented so that they will travel in the correct orientation. For example, they must not be delivered to the nose assembly upside down. Some automatic feeder assemblies rely on gravity and/or vibration to suitably arrange and deliver the fasteners to the fastener tool. Others employ an air source to facilitate movement of the fasteners through the hose. Among other disadvantages, known feeder assemblies are generally limited to use with only a select type and/or shape of fastener. For example, fasteners having a head diameter that is equal to or less than the height of the fastener, can tumble within the deliver hose and enter the nose assembly in any direction. Additionally, the screw driver generally has to be employed in a vertical position or the fastener can potentially fall out of the nose assembly.
There is, therefore, room for improvement in fastener tools, in feeder assemblies therefor, and in methods of using such fastener tools.